warhammersbgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TagebuchAktuell
Skurrile Begegnungen Treffen sich sechs Abenteurer in einer Bar: Ein Menschenfrau (Xenia), eine Zwergin (Kila), ein Mensch (Max), ein Zwerg (Olwin), ein Mensch aus Kislev (Brodas), ein Elf (Erudal) und zechen eine Nacht durch. Die Menschenfrau hält sich für eine Zwergin, der Zwerg kippt den guten Schnaps absichtlich über die Schulter und zecht nicht richtig mit dem Kisleviten, die Zwergin findet nach genügend Schnaps den Kisleviten plötzlich ganz nett, Max passt auf den Zwerg auf und der Elf interessiert sich mehr für die Sterne als für den harten und stinkenden Boden, auf dem er gerade versucht einzuschlafen. Wenn das nicht der Stoff ist, aus dem Abenteurer-Geschichten gemacht sind... thumb|left|342px Mit schweren Köpfen und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen sitzt die Truppe bei einem üppigen Frühstück in der Herberge zusammen. Über den Kreuzzug des Kindes wurde gesprochen. Jaja, an das können sich noch alle erinnern. Was wissen wir denn schon darüber? Irgendso ein Typ wollte uns doch da gestern in einer Bar was andrehen, oder? Und der Zwerg wollte dann Steuern einheben und hat ihn zu Boden gerungen. Das war die erste Bar, aus der wir geflogen sind. Eine Gruppe von Chaosanhängern soll dieser Kreuzzug sein, andere sagen, dass das Kind der Erbe Sigmars ist. Der Junge habe mit einem einzigen Hammerstreich gleich mehrere seiner Feinde niedergeschlagen, anderen ist er als Fisch erschienen. Einige behaupten, er sei ein Scharlatan, andere wiederum versichern, dass er ein Messias ist. Die Freunde hoffen, bei einem der Sigmar-Tempel etwas Aufschluss darüber zu bekommen. Vorerst besuchen sie den alten Tempel, der auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hat. Halb verfallen liegt er in Trümmern in einer nicht besonders guten Gegend der Stadt. Vor dem Tempel wurde ein Käfig aufgehängt, in dem eine eingefallene Gestalt reglos kauert. So werden normalerweise Ketzer und Chaosanhänger zur Schau gestellt -- die Frau in dem Käfig sieht aber nicht danach aus. Die zwei Wachen, die vor dem Käfig positioniert wurden, meinen, die Shalia-Priesterinnen hätten bei der Verurteilung ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt… Nunja, aber auch nach Shalia sieht diese Art der Bestrafung nicht gerade aus. Doch warte mal! Shalia? War da nicht was? Irgendjemand hat doch gesagt, dass der Junge (der diesen Kreuzzug anführt) in einem Waisenhaus der Shalia am Douch-Kanal aufgewachsen ist. Max hat das von einer Shalia-Priesterin im Tempel erfahren. Aber die Kathedrale habe weder etwas mit dem Jungen noch mit der Verurteilung der Frau vor dem Tempel zu tun. Wir machen uns daher auf zum Waisenhaus -- dort sollte man ja mehr wissen. Als unsere Ankunft bemerkt wird, werden die Kinder sofort ins innere des Hauses gejagt, eine einsame Novizin bleibt im Garten stehen, spricht aber nicht mit uns. Kurze Zeit später kommt die Äbtissin nach draußen und fordert uns nicht gerade höflich auf, das Weite zu suchen. Als wir jedoch den Kreuzzug des Kindes und den Jungen erwähnen wird sie richtig redselig, bittet uns sogar ins Haus und bietet uns an, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Also Marietta -- die junge Novizin -- die Ausrüstung der Freunde ins innere tragt, will Brodas ihr zur Hand gehen, wird jedoch harsch von der Äbtissin daran gehindert: Die brauche Disziplin, ihr dürfe nicht geholfen werden. Komische Sitten haben die hier im Süden… thumb|244pxGerda Lutzen -- so der Name der Äbtissin -- wusste immer schon, das Karl ein gesegntes Kind ist. In der Nacht, in der er abgelegt wurde, war ein doppelschweifiger Komet am Firmament über ihm zu sehen. Er war nett, klug und stark. Karl musste allerdings alleine aufgezogen werden -- die anderen Kinder hätten ihn nicht gemocht, weil er ihnen so überlegen war. Er ist gerade eben zwölf geworden. Vor einigen Wochen gab es aber ein unangenehmes Ereignis: Einige Herren hätten nach Karl gefragt, eine Schwester wurde sogar getötet und Karl wurde dann von den Herren entführt. Am nächsten Morgen allerdings wurde beobachtet wie der junge Karl seine Entführer mit einem großen Hammer fällte, die Zeugen brachten den Jungen dann zu Helmut, einem Sigmar-Priester. Helmut hat dann verlautbart, dass Karl der wiedergeborene Sigmar ist und so nahm Karls Kreuzzug seinen Anfang. Zu Beginn gab es schon einige kritische Stimmen, diese sind aber nun zum Glück endlich alle verstummt. Nämlich wirklich ALLE. Hunderte haben sich ihm angeschlossen. Brodas bringt die Gefangen im Käfig zur Sprache und schlägt vor, bei ihr Gnade walten zu lassen. Die Äbtissin zeigt jedoch dafür kein Verständnis, sie sei eine Ketzerin und mit dem Chaos im Bunde. Ob wir noch alle Tassen im Schrank hätten und das ist exakt die Art, wie man verfahren müsse. Also Olwin noch versucht Steuern von der Äbtissin einzuheben wirft sie uns endgültig aus dem Haus. Draußen können wir noch eine interessante Szene beobachten: Ein Kind fragt eine der Novizinnen: "Wieso müssen wir für diesen dummen Karl einen Schreib bauen?" Das Kind erhält eine schallende, brennende leicht rötliche Antwort auf seine linke Backe. Marietta ist mit diesen Methoden offensichtlich nicht sehr glücklich und verzieht das Gesicht. Max bietet ihr ein geheimes Treffen zwei Stunden nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit an, bekommt jedoch nur einen zugesteckten Zettel als Antwort, der doch als sehr aufschlussreich herausstellt: Die im Käfig eingesperrte Frau ist die "echte" Äbtissin! Wir sollten sie also befreien! Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit machen sich die Freunde auf, die Frau aus ihrem Käfig zu befreien. Die Frau lebt glücklicherweise noch, wir geben ihr etwas Wasser. "Ich will euch keine Schwierigkeiten machen, für mich ist es ohnehin zu spät, ich werde bald sterben. Aber: Der Junge ist böse, er hat etwas Seltsames an sich. Hatte er immer schon. Der Hexenjäger Osrik Falkenheimer hat ihn vor ca. 7 Jahren gebracht. Er hat ihnthumb|348px aus den Händen eines bösen Kultes (an Toni: Wo war der Kult noch gleich?) befreit. Immer mehr Schwestern wurden von Karl in seinen Bann gezogen. Ich wollte ihn jedoch den Hexenjägern zurückbringen, ich ahnte bereits, dass irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dinge zugeht. Gerda hat davon erfahren und mich hintergangen. Sie hat den Jungen bei sich versteckt und alleine aufgezogen. Es stimmt auch, dass der Junge zwei Männer getötet hat -- er hat irgendetwas an sich. Als der Junge jedoch zu mir gebracht wurde, hatte der Junge jedenfalls noch kein Sigmar-Zeichen auf der Brust -- das müsst ihr mir glauben. Das muss er nachträglich bekommen haben -- vielleicht von Helmut? Geht jedenfalls zu Osrik, er sollte etwas mehr darüber wissen. Stoppt diesen Wahsinn…" In die verfluchten Marschen (Max) Als sie sagte "Es ist zu spät für mich!" wusste die Alte, wovon sie sprach. Nachdem die Patrouille wieder verschwunden ist, schleppt uns Brodaš noch ein weiteres Mal zu ihrem Käfig, aber da ist es dann schon so weit, es ist zu spät für sie. Ein Hexenjäger also. Osrik. Zwölf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, egal, was Erudal behauptet, aber vielleicht weiß unser Hexenjäger Roderick ja Bescheid, den sollten wir morgen mal fragen. Zurück im "Blauen Segel" versuchen wir nochmal alles zu sammeln, was wir bisher über diesen Jungen erfahren haben. Kyla und Brodaš sind sich einig, dass er nur ein gefährlicher Scharlatan sein kann, dem man den Schädel einschlagen sollte. Ich spreche nur zum Spaß ein bisschen dagegen, denn es spricht doch einiges dafür, dass dieser Karl Ärger bedeutet. Roderick ist schon wieder abgereist, verdammt. Wir sollen ihn in Altdorf treffen, wenn unsere Nachforschungen Erfolg gezeitigt hätten, liest Olwin aus dem geschwollenen Schreiben vor, dass er uns da gelassen hat. Das nutzt und jetzt nichts weiter, wir brauchen jemanden, der uns einen Tipp geben kann, wo man hier in Marienburg einen alten Hexenjäger finden könnte. Aber die sind doch oft mit Tempeln verbandelt, also fragen wir am besten mal dort nach, Manaan soll hier ja recht groß sein. Glück gehabt, wie es aussieht. Zuerst will der Manaan-Priester nichts mit Hexenjägern zu tun haben, dann zieht uns der Morr-Adept Geld aus der Tasche, ohne eine ordentliche Gegenleistung zu bringen. Außer, man steht auf kryptisches Geschwafel. Aber dann spricht uns dieser Typ an, sagt, er kenne jemanden, der Osrik kennt, und wir vereinbaren ein ein paar Stunden ein Treffen in den Suiddocks. Da bleibt noch Zeit für ein paar Happen, zum Glück mag ich Fisch, das ist hier in Marienburg echt ein Vorteil. Vor dem Warenhaus in den Docks steht ein Bär von einem Mann, und als er den Mund aufmacht, wissen wir sofort alle, wes Landes Kind er ist. Brodaš ist begeistert, einen Landsmann zu treffen, doch der scheint mehr daran interessiert, uns zu drohen. Aber wir schaffen es, ihn zu überzeugen, dass wir Osrik nichts Böses wollen, im Gegenteil. Stellt sich heraus, dass er Horst Bräuer, ein Freund von Osrik ist. Und dass Osrik versucht hat, auf dem Platz vor dem alten Tempel Karl und Helmut Einhalt zu gebieten, weil er den Jungen als den wieder erkannt hat, den er vor Jahren aus dem Sumpf geholt hat. Und dass die Meute, die sich dort versammelt hatte, daraufhin über ihn hergefallen ist und ihn echt übel zugerichtet hat. Der Aderlasser konnte wenig ausrichten, und jetzt liegt Osrik im "Goldenen Lotus", um zumindest die schlimmsten Schmerzen zu vergessen. Weiß der Teufel, warum Erudal so interessiert geschnüffelt hat, ich bin froh, als wir den Kellerraum mit seinen Rauchschwaden verlassen, zum Glück lässt das Schwindelgefühl schnell nach. Der Anblick der armen Kerle in den Kojen, wie sie an ihrem Mundstücken nuckeln und debil kichern, war auch nicht so "berauschend", haha. Ein paar Silberstücke an den Rauchmeister haben jedenfalls genügt, um zu erfahren, dass Osrik ein Einzelzimmer im zweiten Stock hat. Und ich konnte Olwin ansehen, wie es in seinem Zwergenschädel rotiert hat, aber er hat dann die Steuerforderungen, die er sich sicher zurecht gelegt hat, doch nicht gestellt. Besser so, ich hab ihn ja extra gewarnt. thumb|352pxMeine Güte, "übel zugerichtet" war echt untertrieben, der Mann ist ein Wrack! Aber der Eimer kaltes Wasser hat geholfen, ihn kurz aus seinem Stupor zu holen, und Horsts Name hat ihn zum Reden gebracht. Anscheinend hat er vor zwölf Jahren einen Hinweis bekommen, dass in den verfluchten Marschen im Nordwesten der Stadt ein Kult sein Unwesen treibe, einer von den Sumpflern, der die Chaoten beobachtet hat, führte ihn und seine Leute hin. Und tatsächlich fanden sie in einer alten Ruine ungefähr ein Dutzend Kultisten, zwei davon offenbar in Roben gewandete Priester, die ein Baby hielten, bereit, es in einem Kessel voll Wasser zu ersäufen oder sonstwie zu opfern. Zumindest dachte das Osrik damals. Die Kultisten wurden abgemetzelt, wehrten sich tapfer, was man von dem Gesocks gar nicht so gewohnt ist, schienen das Baby keinesfalls rausrücken zu wollen, das ohne einen Kratzer überlebte. Osrik gab es in einem Shalya-Waisenhaus ab, was ihm merkwürdig schwer fiel, er hat gar überlegt, das Kind bei sich zu behalten. Den folgenden Teil der Geschichte kennen wir ja schon. Aber was dann doch noch bemerkenswert ist: genau den selben "verliebten" Blick (ja, genau so hat er sich ausgedrückt) wie diese Teufel im Sumpf hätte auch die Meute vor dem alten Tempel gehabt, die dann über ihn hergefallen ist, meint Osrik. Selber armer Teufel, mögen die Götter ihm gnädig sein. „Sumpfbär“ oder „Sumpfmaul“ habe sein Führer damals geheißen, das war das letzte, was wir aus Osrik rauskriegen konnten, bevor er gierig an seiner frisch gestopften Pfeife gezogen hat. Wir wollen also in den Sumpf, Proviant und etwas Ausrüstung (die Lederkappe sieht bescheuert aus, aber immerhin sollte sie Hiebe besser abhalten als meine Haare) haben wir schon besorgt. Und just als ich befürchte, dass Brodaš wieder einen sinnlosen Saufwettbewerb vom Zaun brechen will, zeigt Kyla, dass sie als alte Soldatin auch etwas Vernunft hat – keine Besäufnisse, wenn es am nächsten Tag ins Feld geht, meint sie. Braves Mädchen! Ich kippe meine Ziegenmilch und Brodaš trotz allem ein paar Schnäpse zu viel. thumbDer Kerl geht mir sagenhaft auf die Nerven. Und ich meine nicht Brodaš, obwohl der sich auch alle Mühe gibt. Schleicht mir nach, wenn ich mich in die Büsche schlage, lässt Andeutungen fallen, dass Max vielleicht doch eine Abkürzung für einen anderen Namen sei. Als ob ich jemals behauptet hätte, dass ich ein Macker bin! Von den anderen macht zum Glück niemand so ein Theater. Naja, wenn ich mir Xenia so anschaue, die sich für einen Zwerg hält, und Erudal, der irgendwie immer so spricht, als wär er auf Lotus, hat da jeder so seine Probleme. Aber den verrückten Jekyl erschlag ich noch, bevor wir das Ziel unserer Fahrt erreicht haben, und wenn wir dann nie mehr aus diesem "Dreckssumpf" (ich versteh Olwin ja, aber er könnte mal wieder aufhören, das vor sich hin zu brabbeln) raus kommen, ist mir das auch egal. Am Anfang kam er mir nur ein bisschen schräg vor, was die Alten halt so "Original" nennen, und wir waren alle erleichtert, wie einfach es war "Sumpfmund" tatsächlich aufzutreiben. Und als er uns dann bereitwillig zur Kultstätte führen wollte, das Ganze auch noch zum Schnäppchenpreis! Aber seine Begeisterung für diesen scheußlichen Morast wäre schwer genug zu ertragen, ohne dass er all seine Gefahren auch noch gleich großzügig ignorieren würde. Immerhin ist er ein ausdauernder Ruderer. Hoffentlich verheilt Olwins Bein bald wieder, dieser Riesenegel war echt ein scheußliches Ding. Normalerweise schwitzt er ja nicht wie ein Schwein, und er zittert schon wieder. Wenigstens haben wir die erste Nacht heil überstanden. Auch die zweite Nacht ist ereignislos verlaufen, aber Olwin hat wieder sehr unruhig geschlafen und sieht nicht gerade erholt aus. Dass Brodaš am Vortag auf Xenia losgegangen ist, steckt uns immer noch in den Knochen, aber das lag wohl wirklich an diesen Pilzsporen. Der blöde Kislevit hätte halt vorsichtiger sein sollen, als er die Leiche umdrehte. Gemeinsam haben wir ihn schnell niedergerungen, aber bis dahin hatten wir hauptsächlich diesen Dreckssumpf (verdammt, jetzt fange ich auch schon an wie Olwin) als Gegner gesehen – eine mit Pfeilen gespickte vermodernde Leiche zeigt, dass es offenbar auch andere Gefahren gibt. Was immer das Ding ist, dass in dem alten Baum lebt, die an dieser Stelle etwas stärkere Strömung hat uns zum Glück schnell wieder aus seiner Reichweite getrieben. Ich konnte den Tentakeln ausweichen, aber viele von uns haben ein paar Stücke ihres eigenen Fleisches als Wegzoll bezahlt. Erinnert mich an diese Theatergruppe in Altdorf, die hatten ein Stück, wo einer seine Schuld mit einem Pfund seines eigenen Fleisches bezahlen sollte. Hab auch gehört, dass es sowas auch in Wirklichkeit geben soll, aber an derartigen Deals hab ich mich nie beteiligt. thumb|leftToll Jekyl, ganz toll! Die Sache mit dem fröhlichen Völkchen („Menschen, oder so was ähnliches“, echt wunderbar!), das sich hier an der Ruine trifft, hättest du uns ja auch schon früher erzählen können! Aber jetzt sind wir schon da, und werden erledigen, wozu wir gekommen sind. Mit Kyla und Brodaš haben wir ja zwei erfahrene Kämpfer dabei, und ich selbst weiß mich meiner Haut auch zu wehren. Also marschieren die beiden schon mal voran, auf die drei Türme zu, die sich im Nebel abzeichnen. Diese Boviste, die hier überall wachsen, sind ekelig. Kyla hat es erwischt. Ich hätte echt nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet die harte Söldnerin als erste ins Gras beißt, aber hier liegt ihr Körper reglos auf dem dunklen, sandigen Boden. Den Riesentypen, der nach dem Ruf „Eindringlinge!“ auf uns zu gestürmt ist, haben wir ja schnell erledigt, aber der war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was uns danach noch erwartete – bucklig, Pranken, die jedem Bären zur Ehre gereicht hätten, und auch das gelbe Fell war kein Mantel, wie ich zuerst dachte. "Oder so was ähnliches", meine Fresse. Ein Pfeil von Erudals Bogen und eine paar Schwerthiebe, dann hat Olwins Axt der Bestie den Schädel zerschmettert. Aber als wir uns aber dem südlichsten Turm weiter näherten, stiegen vier neue Gestalten aus einem Riesenloch in der brüchigen Wand, und ab dann ist es in meinem Kopf alles ein gewaltiges Durcheinander. Kyla und Brodaš vorne, um die Typen abzufangen. Einer von denen, einen Schädel wie ein riesiger Raubfisch, schreiend, dass sie uns in Stromfels' Namen töten werden. Erudal, der seine Bogen sinken lässt und aus dessen Händen trotzdem leuchtende Pfeile schießen, die dem Fischschädelbiest einen Arm abreißen. Kyla, erstarrt, Fischmann und eine Figur mit zwei Mäulern, eine plappernd, einer geifernd, auf sie ein prügelnd. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie einer von Erudals seltsamen Pfeilen dem Raubfischkerl den Brustkorb zerfetzt, aber da bin ich schon darauf konzentriert, mir von einem Monster mit Riesenohren nicht selbst die Gliedmaßen abschlagen zu lassen. Olwin, der neben mich tritt und zuerst dem Ohrenheini den Schädel sauber vom Rumpf trennt, dann einem wieselköpfigen Unding, dass Brodaš den Garaus machen will, von hinten in die Beine hackt, dass es Blutfontänen spritzend zu Boden sinkt. Ich denke mir noch, Alter, ich wusste echt nicht, dass du das drauf hast, das sehe ich, wie Doppelmaul auf Kyla, die schon in die Knie gegangen ist, einprügelt. Ich schneide ihm seinen geifernden Mund mit meinem Schwert aus dem Gesicht, doch bevor ich ihm meine Waffe ins Rückgrat ramme, drischt er ein letztes Mal mit seinem riesigen Totschläger auf Kylas Schädel ein, und das Knacken geht mir durch Mark und Bein. Dann Olwins fast hysterisches Lachen, als er alle unsere Gegner am Boden liegen sieht. Nur noch Keuchen, als er Kylas schlaffen Leib zwischen ihnen wahrnimmt. So eine Scheiße. Aus den Dreckssumpf nah Marienburg Aus Olwin “Silverbeard” Morgrimsons Tagebuch Montag Liebes Tagebuch, es ist noch nicht lange her, da konnte ich Deine Seiten jeden Abend mit herrlichen Zahlenkolonnen füllen, mit Abrechnungen für saftige Steuern und laufenden Summen kleiner Sonderabgaben. Und nun? Nun sitze ich hier in diesem Dreckssumpf und fiebere vor mich hin. Ich dachte immer, sicher im Leben seien nur der Tod und die Steuern, aber langsam beginne ich zu glauben, dass das nur zur Hälfte zutrifft. Also zurück zur Gegenwart: Die gute Kyla mag zwar keine Ahnung von doppelter Buchführung haben, aber ihr Herz pocht am rechten Fleck. Umso schlimmer, dass es bei dem Kampf fast zu pochen aufgehört hätte, als Sie diesen gewaltigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hat. Das brachte mich doch in Rage und ich habe ihren vermeintlichen Tod mit Blut gerächt. Aber welche bange Freude: nachdem wir alle Gegner niedergerungen hatten, schlug Kyla die Augen wieder auf und spie einen kräftigen Schwall Blut durch die Gegend. Ein Dickkopf ganz nach meinem Geschmack! Max und Brodas haben dann als erste das Gemäuer untersucht — was für ein Gestank! Im nahegelegensten Turm war offenbar die Latrine dieser widerlichen Wesen. Als wir den Innenhof untersuchten, war sofort klar, dass das Gemäuer uralt sein muss, das konnten wir an den alten Mustern und Ornamenten auf den Fliesen unter dem Schutt erkennen. Und mitten im Innenhof sahen wir dann dieses sonderbare, grünlich schimmernde Wasserbecken, daneben ein Metallpfosten und Handschellen, das Becken gut eineinhalb Zwergen tief, und auf seinem Grund lag eine sonderbarer, schwarzer Stein und daneben zwei Skelette von — man glaubt es kaum — von Skaven! Im zweiten Turm fanden wir lauter kleine Knochenschnitzereien und Statuen von einer Menschenfigur mit Raubfischkopf. Da hat wohl der gerade verschiedene “Dahlbert das Maul” ein wenig dem Stromfels-Kult gehuldigt, wie?! Außerdem war da ja noch diese Kiste, in der Brodas ein Tagebuch gefunden hat, und ein paar Heilumschläge, mit denen keiner von uns etwas anfangen kann, sehr praktisch! Aus dem Tagebuch erfuhren wir, dass vor einigen Jahren ein besonderes Kind, das Dahlbert mit einer Kultistin gezeugt hatte, geopfert werden sollte, als plötzlich Hexenjäger den Tempel überfielen und das Kind raubten. Später suchte man nach dem Kind, konnte aber nur in Erfahrung bringen, dass ein gewisser Jürgen Baer das Kind ebenfalls suchte, den fände man im “fröhlichen Bootsmann” am Doudkanal in Marienburg. Im dritten Turm gab es dann nichts besonderes mehr, außer dem lecker aussehenden Geselchten, das Kyla aber angeekelt ins Eck geworfen hat. Naja, nach dem Schlag auf den Kopf war sie wohl noch nicht wieder ganz bei sich. Mir wäre es ja egal gewesen, was mit dem ganzen Krempel hier passiert, aber Max und Brodas wollten unbedingt verbrannte Erde hinterlassen und haben alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, auf einem großen Scheiterhaufen abgefackelt. Und der Lohn der ganzen Aktion? Nicht mal ein müdes Silberstück! Wenigstens haben wir den toten Widerlingen noch ein Kettenhemd und ein Entermesser abnehmen können, die bringen immerhin mehr Geld als 2 Wochen Wegzoll in der Einöde. Inzwichen haben wir uns zurück zum Boot begeben und und jetzt ist es auch genug für heute. Ich werde nachher noch eine der Nachtwachen übernehmen und dann endlich eine Runde schlafen. Dienstag '' {C}thumb|leftLiebes Tagebuch: {C}Fünf Pfund feinstes Brin, fünf Pfund! In nur einer Woche habe ich allein mit Nebengebühren und Sondersteuern 5 Pfund Brin für den Olwin-Morgrinson-Sonderfond eingenommen! Hach, wie es klimpert und duftet! — Und dann verpuffte der wundervolle Traum und ich erwachte in diesem Dreckssumpf! {C}Wir machten uns gleich am Morgen auf den Weg zurück nach Marienburg, und während der irre Jekyll vor sich hinbrabbelte, kämpften wir mit den betäubenden Dämpfen aus dem Dreckssumpf. Mein Fieber ist gesunken. ''Mittwoch {C}Wieder ein Dreckstag im Dreckssumpf. Mein Fieber ist wieder gestiegen. Jekyll, der Spinner, hat aus Versehen mitten im Fluss einen Baumstumpf abgebrochen und einen riesigen Schwarm blutsaugender Fliegen darin aufgescheucht. Max konnte sich ins Waser retten, aber baden ist ja nicht so meines. Hab ich halt ein paar Insektenbisse, auch schon egal. Dreckssumpf. Ach ja: vorhin haben wir einen blau leuchtenden Fisch gesehen, der das Gesicht einen kleinen Kindes hatte und aussah, als wollte er Brodas was erzählen. Ist dann aber plötzlich von einem Hecht verschlungen worden. Drecksvieh frisst Drecksvieh. Ich musste etwas grinsen. Kyla nervt Erudal seit einer halben Stunde mit Fragen darüber, ob er mit anderen Hexenjägern gemeinsam aus dem Elfenreich gekommen sei, um das Chaos zu bekämpfen. Es sagt “nein”. Die Beule an Kylas Kopf spricht für sich. Donnerstag {C}Heute haben wir endlich den Dreckssumpf verlassen und sind jetzt zurück in Marienburg. Endlich! Ich bin mit Kyla, Xenia und Max zum Shallyatempel gegangen, die sind ja ganz gute Heiler. Vor allem aber sind sie Wucherer, Wucherer! Dass sie der guten Kyla ganze fünf Silberstücke dafür abgeknöpft haben, ihr den ramponierten Schädel wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, sehe ich ja noch ein (mit Einschränkungen). Aber von mir haben sie ZEHN Silberstücke dafür erpresst, dass sie mich vom Fieber und den anderen Wunden befreien. Wucherer! Wenn ich nicht so ein selbstloses Herz hätte, hätte ich am liebsten sofort die Hälfte davon als Einkommensteuer wieder zurückverlangt, aber die arme Kyla, die offenbar immer noch etwas von Sinnen ist, hat mich zurückgehalten. Brodas war währenddessen unterwegs und hat den Ohrring, den er gefunden hatte, verkauft. Wenigstens der hat ein Geschäft gemacht. Freitag {C}thumb|366pxHeute waren wir am Doudkanal und haben den “Fröhlichen Bootsmann” gesucht. Ein paar Kinder hätten uns womöglich den Weg zeigen können, aber nachdem Brodas einer der frechen Gören eine ordentliche Backpfeife verpasst hatte, war da nicht mehr mit viel Hilfe zu rechnen. Zum Glück hat uns ein Straßenlump für ein paar Kupfer den Weg zeigen können. Was für eine Kaschemme! Die Fenster vernagelt, das Haus pratkisch abbruchreif, aber drinnen hatte der Laden doch Atmosphäre. Weder der einäugige Wirt noch sonst einer der finsteren Burschen an der Bar kennt Jürgen Baer—angeblich. Die sechs Bier für uns hätte sich Max auch sparen können. Das beste Menschenbier ist ja schon eine Schande verglichen mit dem schlechtesten Gorog, aber diese Jauche! — Da hätte ich auch aus der Latrine trinken können, bäh! Als wir den Laden dann verlassen hatten, kam uns gleich so ein wieselgesichtiger Typ hinterher, der sich als Hugo Buismann vorstellte. Der versprach, uns zu verraten, wo Jürgen Baer ist, wenn wir ihm dafür einen Gefallen tun, nämlich einen gewissen “Dobb” aus dem Weg zu räumen, der Hugo wegen irgendwelcher Querelen hatte verprügeln lassen. Besuchen können wir den ja mal, dachten wir uns; gesagt, getan! Nachdem uns Hugo die Tür seines Zimmers nicht gleich öffnen wollte, half Brodas etwas mit dem Stiefel nach. Also, sogar die billigsten unserer Türen in Karaz Akarak waren stabiler, naja. Dobb lag noch auf seinem Bett, begann aber sofort, uns verbal anzugreifen, sodass ich in Notwehr auf in losgehen musste. Nachdem die anderen in den Chor der Schläge mit eingestimmt hatten, wurde Dobb dann ohnmächtig. Unter seinen Sachen fanden wir einen Talisman und eine Statuette einer nackten Frau. Das sollte als Beweis für Hugo reichen, dachten wir uns. Max und Brodas gingen dann mit den beiden Beutestücken zu Hugo, während ich nach dem rechten sah und Dobbs am Bett fesselte. Nach einer Weile kamen die beiden zurück und erzählten: Hugo hat unsere Geschichte geschluckt und erzählt, dass Jürgen Baer mit einigen Kultisten unterwegs war, als ihn vor ungefähr einer Woche ein Schlägertrupp namens “Die Bluthunde” geschnappt und umgebracht hat. Und die haben seine spärlichen Besitztümer an sich genommen und dann seine Leiche in den Kanal geworfen. Finden könne man die Bluthunde in ihrer Spielhölle in der Krabbenallee. {C}Max legte dann Dobbs Talisman und Statuette zurück und noch ein paar Silber dazu, für die Unannehmlichkeiten und die Tür. So verließen wir Herrn Dobbs. thumb|left|212pxDie Spielhölle der Bluthunde fanden wir in einer alten Wäscherei, genau wo Hugo es beschrieben hatte. Max verlangte gleich an der Tür nach dem Nachlass unseres “Freundes” Jürgen Baer, aber man ließ uns erst rein, als wir uns bereiterklärt hatten, eine Runde “Sigmar und Gerlinde” um die Tasche Jürgens zu spielen, Einsatz waren fünf Goldstücke. Brodas gewann zwar, aber der Bluthundhalunke wollte die Tasche nicht hergeben, sondern unbedingt auf doppelt oder nichts spielen. Ich hatte schon meine Hand an der Streitaxt, da sagte Brodas schon zu und— gewann wieder! Ha, da hat der Hund geflucht! Die Tasche und das Gold warf er zu Boden und schimpfte. Irgendwer hat die Tasche genommen, und ich das Gold. In er Tasche jedenfalls fanden wir nur etwas Kleingeld, einen Fischerhaken und ein Stück Papier, das sich als Karte oder Plan herausstellte und ein Gebäude als “Verbrannte Bäckerei” kennzeichnete. Unser Wirt erklärte uns dann, dass das wohl die “Brandt-Bäckerei” sein soll und erklärte uns den Weg. Vorher haben aber noch einige meiner Kollegen darauf hingewiesen, dass ja Erudal unser Gold verwalten solle, und nicht ich. Ist mir immer noch nicht klar, warum die alle dem Elfen in der Hinsicht mehr vertrauen als einem erfahrenen Fachmann wie mir. Naja. Im Dharkhangron Marienburgs Aus den elektroenzephalographischen Aufzeichnungen vom Hirn einer Zwergenfrau, (fast vollständig) übertragen in Reikspiel: {C}Es geht schon wieder. Es tut zwar noch überall weh, aber ich lass’ mir nichts anmerken. Vor allem nicht vor Olwin. Er könnte etwas mehr Respekt zeigen. Aber so wie ich aussehe … Umgrinn muss heute noch mein Haar machen. Aber trotzdem! Mehr Respekt! Jetzt haben wir diese Karte,thumb|Die Karte vom Dharkangron Marienburgs in der eine Brogmacherei eingezeichnet ist. Das sagt jedenfalls der Elgi. Max meint, dass die Karte den Dharkhangron Marienburgs zeigt. Und auch die Erdgeschoße der Umgihäuser, die in dem lockeren Boden versunken sind. Umgi! Bauen Städte dorthin, wo sie versinken können! Können noch viel von uns lernen … Im Dharkhangron müssen wir an den Ort mit dem Zeichen. Max meint, es ist ein N, Erudal sagt, es ist ein X. Egal! Irgendein Menschenzeichen! Es könnte ein Schatz dort versteckt sein. Olwin stimmt mir zu und mahnt zur Eile. Wir machen uns auf den Weg. In die Gegend, wo diese Brogmacherei sein soll. Da bleibt Бродаш plötzlich stehen. Er begrüßt einen alten Bettler, der am Straßenrand sitzt. Сергей nennt er sich. Er kommt aus Бродашs zerstörtem kislevitischen Dorf, sagt er. Ich frage den Kossaren, ob er sein Dorf verteidigt hat. Er verneint, sagt aber sonst nichts. Eigenartig. Ein Deserteur? Nai. Hat er gedient? Muss wohl sein. Er scheint genug Ehre im Leib zu haben. Und kämpfen kann er auch. Die Kisleviten tauschen Erinnerungen aus. War Сергей der Tischler des Dorfes? Nai. Bäcker oder Müller. Ai, der Müller. Und eine alte Freundin Бродашs war auch in Marienburg. Ist mit diesen Betrügern nach Altdorf gezogen. Als der Alte hört, dass wir in den Dharkhangron wollen, warnt er uns vor den großen Gefahren. Na, was Schlimmeres als Urki und Grobi wird uns schon nicht erwarten. Бродаш gibt dem Alten Bryn. Umgikronen. Wenn er meint! Es ist sein Schatz. Erudal gibt aus unserer Gruppenkasse noch etwas drauf. Olwin schimpft, und ich tausche besorgte Blicke mit ihm aus. Wir machen uns wieder auf den Weg. Endlich gelangen wir zur Brogmacherei. Eine verlassene Gegend. Das Haus ist eine Ruine. Wie alle Häuser hier. Wir betreten die verfallenen Gemäuer und gehen eine Stiege hinab. Ein alter Lagerraum. Ein großer Riss in einer der Mauern. Es stinkt, als wenn sich hundert Latrinen dahinter befänden. Umgrinn zündet ihre Laterne an. Aus Karak Izor. Hat sie mitgenommen. Braves Mädchen. Meine steht in Karak Izor. Dumm. Der Elgi nimmt seinen Bogen. Er lässt ihn in weiß-blauem Licht erstrahlen. Gorak. Habe ich mich doch richtig erinnert. Im Sumpf. Die Gor. Er hat sie mit Lichtgeschossen durchlöchert. Ein Magier der Elgi. Er tut so bescheiden. Aber ich habe gesehen, was sie können … bei Middenheim. Gut, dass er bei uns ist. Umgrinn stimmt zu. Sie geht mit ihrer Laterne voran ins Innere des Dharkhangron. Ich bin noch schwach. Aber ich kann sie doch nicht alleine vorne weg gehen lassen. Gehe ihr nach. Bleibe an ihrer Seite. Gleich hinter mir ist Бродаш. Dal. Erudal ist neben ihm. Mit seinem leuchtenden Bogen. Dal. Max und Olwin bilden die Nachhut. Was kann uns da schon passieren? Vieles. Ich habe die Karte an mich genommen und führe unseren kleinen Trupp durch die stinkenden Umgigänge. Nach einigen Biegungen gelangen wir in einen Kellerraum. Die Karte sagt, wir müssen gerade aus durch. Umgrinn sagt, jemand ruft um Hilfe. Hinter der Türe da links. Бродаш versucht, die hölzerne Tür mit seiner Az zu spalten – erfolglos. Ich schlage mit meinem Grund auf die Türe ein – auch erfolglos. Das wundert mich nicht. Ich bin eine Rinn, kein Krieger aus der Leibwache des Rik. Бродаш bittet mich, ihm den Grund kurz zu überlassen. Ich blicke ihn an. Ich blicke meinen Grund an. Ich reiche ihn dem Umgikrieger aus dem Norden. Er holt aus und zerschmettert mit einen gewaltigen Schlag die Holztür – Respekt! Sofort nehme ich den Grund wieder an mich. Wir sehen eine Umgifrau. Sie stellt sich als Katharina vor. Sie behauptet, dass sie von ihrem Mann ständig geschlagen wird und hier von ihm eingesperrt wurde. Sie will hier raus. Daraufhin geht über ihr eine Falltüre auf. Ein Umgi schreit von oben herab. Er beschimpft uns und will, dass wir verschwinden. Wenn ich uns so ansehe, verstehe ich das schon. Aber er schlägt seine Frau und sperrt sie ein … ehrlos! Wenn wir nichts Wichtigeres zu tun hätten … Jedenfalls befreien wir die Frau. Die anderen meinen, wir müssen sie zum Ausgang in der Brogmacherei geleiten. Na gut, gehen wir also wieder zurück. Den ganzen Weg, den wir gekommen sind. Бродаш gibt auch ihr Bryn. Und nicht zu wenig. Was soll das? Und der Elgi tut es ihm gleich. Wieder aus unserer Gruppenkasse! Olwin schimpft lauter. Zurecht. Das ist wirklich zu viel. Ich sage Erudal, dass ich von nun an die Gruppenkasse übernehmen werde. Er händigt sie mir aus. Der Kislevit beschwert sich daraufhin und meint, das Bryn soll beim Elgi bleiben. Was soll das? So geht’s nicht! Da kann er das gute Bryn gleich in den scheußlichen Kanal schmeißen. Glaubt er vielleicht, ich bin ehrlos? Glaubt er das vielleicht? Noch eine solche Bemerkung und … Nicht nur Umgrinn, sondern auch Max und Olwin sind glücklicherweise vernünftig. Olwin hätte die Kasse wohl lieber bei sich. Aber besser bei mir. Vorerst. Damit ist die Angelegenheit geregelt. Wieder hinein in den Dharkhangron. Bis zum Keller, wo die Umgifrau eingesperrt war. Der nächste Raum ist voller Kisten. Umgrinn sieht einen großen Spalt hinter einem der Kistenstapel. Wir zwängen uns hindurch. Wir befinden uns in einem Wohnraum, meinen die Umgi. Max hatte wohl recht. Die Häuser in Marienburg versinken. Umgi! An einer der Wände befindet sich ein Zeichen. Keiner von uns vermag es zu deuten. Olwin findet einen Nebenraum. Dort sind Fußspuren am Boden, die vor einer Mauer enden. An der Mauer ist nichts Besonderes zu entdecken. Eigenartig. Aber nicht besorgniserregend. Und wir müssen ja einen Schatz finden. Wir gehen weiter. Bald sind wir wieder in einem Kanal. Doch der führt unter Wasser. Nein! Oh, nein! Ich mag nicht. Die anderen? Auch nicht. Außer Erudal. Der Elgi fragt nach einem Seil. Бродаш gibt ihm eines. Der Elgi zieht sich aus. Er bindet das Seil um seinen Körper. Er sagt, er sieht sich die Sache näher an. Ich schärfe ihm die Zeichen ein. Zwei mal ziehen, wenn Gefahr droht. Dreimal ziehen, wenn alles in Ordnung ist. Hoffentlich merkt er sich das. Er taucht unter. Ich halte mit Бродаш das Seil. Wir warten kurz. Dann wird einmal gezogen. Ich überlege kurz … ein zweites mal … und ein drittes mal. Dal. Wir ziehen den Elgi zurück. Er sagt, es ist nicht weit. Na gut. Wir ziehen uns alle aus und verstauen unsere Sachen. Бродаш betrachtet Max genau beim Ausziehen. Was bedeutet das? Erudal schwimmt vor. Er hält drüben das Seil. Ich handle mich daran entlang. Nicht so schlimm. Aber schlimm genug. Nach und nach kommen alle an. Wir ziehen unsere nassen Sachen wieder an. Und weiter geht’s. Es stinkt. Ich bin nass. Der Schatz ruft. Nach der nächsten Abzweigung warnt uns Umgrinn. Sie sagt, sie sieht ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Nun sehen wir’s auch. Max und Бродаш gehen alleine voran. Möglichst leise, meinen sie. Leise? Ha! Nach einer Minute winkt uns Max zu sich. Wir folgen. Rechts sehen wir einen Raum. Spärlich beleuchtet. Voll von jämmerlichen Mutanten. Instinktiv will ich zuschlagen. So wie früher. So wie immer. Aber wozu? Sie wollen Geld, sie wollen essen, sie wollen überleben. Meine kleine Schwester hat … Was ist das Umgiwort? Mitleid! Sie hat sich verändert. War lange unter Menschen. Und dann Middenheim. Die arme Kleine. Habe ich etwa auch Mitleid? … Nai! Bevor Бродаш und Erudal wieder Geld ausgeben, gehen wir weiter. Nach zwei weiteren Räumen gelangen wir in einen Kanal. Schon wieder. Die Karte sagt, wir sind auf dem rechten Weg. Wir biegen rechts ab. Und wieder ein Kellerraum. Und dann noch ein Kellerraum. Mit hunderten Schaben. Sie werden durch unsere Schritte aufgescheucht. Nach einem dritten Raum wieder ein Kanal. Aber breiter. Ein Girt. Aber die scheußliche Brühe hier stinkt noch viel schlimmer. Da hinten muss der Schatz liegen. Sagt die Karte. Hofft Olwin. Hoffe ich. Also auf geht’s. Doch da sehen wir Tentakel auf uns zukommen. Und schon werden wir angegriffen. Kazak. Tentakel über und um uns. Das Monster schlägt auf uns ein. Gut, Max! Ein Tentakel verfehlt mich knapp, ein weiterer trifft … “Olwin, Brodasch! Vor! Mich hat’s erwischt!” Zurück. Ist Umgrinn wohlauf? Nicht fallen. Die blauen Pfeile des Elgi. Ja! Ruhig atmen. Die Armbrust. Umgrinn, nai! Was macht sie? Guter Hieb! Der Bolzen … Drung. Es ist vollbracht. Gut gemacht. Ongrun. Ich atme tief durch. Stehen bleiben. Es geht gleich wieder. Бродаш jammert. Er ist verletzt, sagt er. Verletzt? Ha! Ein Kratzer! Ich gebe ihm meinen letzen Trank. In meinem Zustand nutzt er mir nichts. Und schon geht’s ihm noch besser. Er grinst. Ist mit sich selbst zufrieden. Er und Max nennen das Monster den Wächter. Was hat das Unding bewacht? Einen Schatz? Und weiter geht’s. Nur noch ein paar Meter bis zum Ziel. Katalhüyk! Links ein Raum. Kein Schatz. Geradeaus noch ein Raum. Auch kein Schatz. Rechts eine Tür. Verriegelt. Ich höre ein Murmeln dahinter. Klingt nicht nach Schatz. Wir legen Bolzen und Pfeile ein. Umgrinn entriegelt die Tür. Öffnet sie vorsichtig. Es stinkt. Ein alter Umgi. Er sitzt in seinem Kot und schwadroniert vor sich hin. Max sieht, dass er einen Brief in einer Hand festhält. Er reißt ihn ihm aus der Hand. Umgischrift. Erudal liest vor.thumb|left|Rubens Brief Der Alte muss wohl Ruben, der Prophet sein. Ausprophezeit. Vom Chaos gezeichnet. Habe schon solche gesehen. Aber nicht so schlimm wie der da. Und irgendeine Gottheit hat was mit dem kleinen Betrüger zu tun, nach dem wir suchen. Nurgle. Umgrinn weiß was darüber. Noch aus ihrer Kindheit sagt sie. Ein Gott des Dum. Nicht gut. Gott der Krankheiten. Gar nicht gut. Der Alte schwätzt wieder. “Erlösen wir ihn!” Manche sind dafür, manche nicht. Sie labern. Wir werden ihn hier lassen. Der Stadtwache Bescheid geben. Also den ganzen Weg zurück. Die mutierten Jammergestalten fragen aufgeregt nach dem Heiler. Der Heiler? Max kann sie beruhigen. Sie gehen Ruben besuchen. Auch gut. Nach einer Stunde sind wir wieder draußen. Wir suchen nach einem Bad. Mitten in der Nacht. Fünf Silber extra öffnen uns die richtige Tür. Das Bad tut gut. Umgrinn und ich machen einander die Haare. Noch besser. Ich fühle mich schwach … und müde. Im Rostigen Anker schlafe ich sofort ein. Am Morgen geht’s mir genauso schlecht. Umgrinn begleitet mich zu den Shallya-Priesterinnen. Schon wieder. Aber sie können helfen. Und sie helfen. Dann gehen wir zur Umgifrau, die mehr über den jungen Betrüger wissen wollte. Aber sie ist nicht zuhause. Als wir ihr Haus am Abend nochmals aufsuchen, empfängt sie uns. Umgrinn erzählt ihr alles, was wir seit unserem letzten Besuch erlebt haben. Jedes Detail. Erstaunlich. Woher weiß sie das alles? Das habe ich auch nicht mitbekommen. Interessant. Und das? Davon habe ich noch nie was gehört. So was! Bran Umgrinn, meine kleine Schwester. Selena ist mit unserer Arbeit zufrieden, aber wir sind mit unseren Nachforschungen noch nicht fertig. In Altdorf wollen wir mehr erfahren. So erhalten wir nur ein paar Umgikronen. Aber das ist gerecht. Die alte Umgi scheint Ehre im Leib zu haben. “Komm, Umgrinn! Gehen wir noch einen heben … Oder zwei!” So ’ne Bootsfahrt, die ist lustig, so ’ne Bootsfahrt, die ist schön Liebe Jilla, ich weiß, Du wolltest, dass ich mich mit Ailef aussöhne, aber Du warst nicht da, als Kalina krank geworden ist. Du hast nicht gesehen, wie schlecht sie beisammen war – und er ist trotzdem gegangen. Aber versucht hab’ ich’s trotzdem. Sind ja doch schon ein paar Jahre her und vielleicht, hab’ ich mir gedacht, tut’s ihm ja doch leid, dass er nicht da war, als sie gestorben ist. Aber nicht Ailef, der nicht. Kein Stück schlechtes Gewissen, ganz der große Kaufmann von Welt. Er hat’s ja zu was gebracht, sagt er, er muss sich von mir nicht daran erinnern lassen, wo er herkommt, sagt er, dass er mal Mienenarbeiter war und im Dreck gegraben hat, er nicht. Und dass er sich schämen muss für seine Schwester, die zwar aus den Mienen raus ist, aber immer noch mit einem Dawi durch die Lande zieht. {C}Und das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Dafür bin ich nicht den ganzen Weg nach Marienburg gekommen. Dafür hab’ ich mich nicht in Middenheim über Wochen von nichts anderem als Ratten und faulem Weizen ernährt und zugesehen wie ein Freund nach dem anderen von den Chaoshorden abgeschlachtet wurde. Aber davon will er nichts hören. Das ist nämlich nichts für seine feinen Nerven und die feinen Nerven seiner feinen Freunde. Also kann er mir gestohlen bleiben! {C}Ich hab’ Dir doch von dem Auftrag erzählt, den Brynlin und ich angenommen haben, damit wir in Marienburg über die Runden kommen und dass wir Leute getroffen haben, die auch nach dem Jungen auf der Suche sind und rausfinden sollen, ob er das ist, was die Leute sagen oder doch nur ein gemeiner Hochstapler. Wie es aussieht, werden wir wohl noch länger auf der Jagd nach ihm sein. {C}Ich hab’ ja gehofft, dass es ein bisschen ruhiger wird und ungefährlicher, jetzt wo das Chaos nicht mehr durch alle Straßen streift und ich wieder mit Brynlin zusammen bin. Aber gefährlich ist es immer noch. Von den Mutanten im Sumpf hab’ ich Dir ja schon erzählt, die waren ganz schön heftig. Wenn ich dran denke, dass ich Brynlin da fast verloren hätte, schüttelt’s mich immer noch. Und dann waren da ja noch die anderen, die, die unter der Stadt wohnen und geheilt werden wollen. Das hat mir zu denken gegeben. Ich hab’ ja immer gedacht, dass die ganz anders werden als wir, wenn sie erstmal Mutanten sind. Und dass sie alle Menschen, Dawi und Elfen, also das, was sie eben vorher waren, angreifen und töten wollen. Aber die waren anders. Freundlich würd’ ich sie jetzt zwar auch nicht nennen aber angegriffen haben sie uns auch nicht, sogar um Hilfe gebeten haben sie uns. Weißt Du, für mich ist das schon schwer, nach Middenheim und allem, was da passiert ist. Wenn ich jetzt einen Mutanten sehe, ich weiß nicht, ob ich gleich auf ihn losgehen soll, weil, man weiß ja nicht, vielleicht ist er auch nur ein Mensch und überhaupt. Vielleicht hat er einen Arm mehr als ich, aber wir erschlagen ja auch nicht die, die einen weniger haben. Aber vorsichtig muss man schon sein, weil die anderen gibt’s eben auch. Die, die gleich auf einen losgehen und zubeißen und da muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen, lieber nachher schlechtes Gewissen haben als tot sein. {C}Naja, über solche Sachen hab’ ich halt nachgedacht und dann kommt die Geschichte mit dem Boot. thumb|left|336px|ReiklandImmer wenn man’s am wenigsten erwartet, passiert was. Und das war schon was, kann ich Dir sagen. {C}Wir haben nämlich beschlossen, dass wir Marienburg verlassen und nach Altdorf fahren, hinter dem Burschen her. Und weil es halt doch recht weit ist, haben wir uns ein Boot genommen. Also ›genommen‹ ist vielleicht ein bisschen viel gesagt, Plätze haben wir halt gemietet auf einem Händlerboot. Aber warm und trocken ist es und wir müssen nicht die ganze Zeit laufen, sondern sitzen auf dem Boot und können der Landschaft beim Vorbeifahren zusehen. Das ist schon was, so eine Bootsreise. Aber teuer ist das. Fast das ganze Geld, das wir hatten, ist für die Fahrt draufgegangen. Und das war schon schwer für Brynlin und Olvin, weil vom Schatz ist halt jetzt nicht mehr wirklich was da. Aber das mit dem Gold ist nicht das Schlimmste – auch wenn Brynlin das bestimmt anders sieht. {C}25 Tage Bootsreise und Du freust Dich schon drauf, dass Dir endlich mal wieder langweilig wird. Ein paar andere Leute haben sich auch einen Platz gekauft und die Mannschaft ist auch recht entspannt – zumindest war sie’s am Anfang. Ein paar von denen haben sogar mit Brodas und Brynlin gewürfelt. Aber kaum sind wir ein paar Tage unterwegs, kündigt sich schon der erste Ärger an. Aber nicht dass Du glaubst, Mutanten oder so was, nein: Olvin. Der wird nämlich gesucht, wegen Betrugs, weil er sich nämlich als imperialer Steuereintreiber ausgegeben und Leuten ihr Geld abgenommen hat. Das steht zumindest auf einem Steckbrief, den wir beim Anlegen entdeckt haben. Da hat es dann erstmal ganz schön Ärger gegeben. Weil Du kannst Dir vorstellen dass Brynlin das nicht gerne gehört hat, dass ein Dawi durch die Lande zieht und Leute betrügt. So eine ehrlose Sache. Das hätte ich nicht von einem Dawi nicht erwartet – können halt nicht alle so sein wie Brynlin. Aber nachdem sie ihm den Kopf gewaschen hat, hat sie gesagt, dass sie es erst mal gut sein lässt. Und das war’s mit der Aufregung auch mal für’s erste. {C}Und ich hab’ schon gedacht, wie nett, da fahren wir mit dem Boot nach Altdort und bevor wir dort wieder mit irgendwelchen Chaosanhängern und Mutanten zu tun haben, verbringen wir noch ein paar ruhige Tage auf dem Fluss, würfeln, trinken ein bisschen, schlafen auch mal aus – dazu hat man ja auch nicht immer die Gelegenheit. Aber eigentlich hätt’ ich mir’s ja denken können, dass es dabei nicht bleibt. Fünfzehn Tage sind wir schon unterwegs da werden wir auf einmal mitten in der Nacht vom Hund geweckt, den die Mannschaft mit an Bord hat. Und wie der bellt. Da haben wir gleich gewusst, dass was nicht in Ordnung ist und sind auch gleich rauf um nachzusehen, was los ist. Und als wir raufkommen, sehen wir, dass auch die Mannschaft schon auf ist und dass der Hund schon einen guten Grund gehabt hat, mitten in der Nacht alle aufzuwecken. Weil da liegt nämlich einer auf dem Deck und rührt sich nicht. Wir gehen also hin, nachschauen. Und wie wir dann da sind, sehen wir, dass es der alte Rembrandt ist, einer von der Mannschaft, dem die Kehle durchgebissen worden ist. Und natürlich ist es gleich der Hund gewesen, aber der hat eine saubere Schnauze und kannst nicht gewesen sein. Da entdeckt unser Elf, dass von dem Toten Blutspuren über die Reling zum Ufer führen. Und schon geht das wild In-der-Gegend-Beschuldigen los. Und am lautesten schreit der Koch, der gesehn haben will, dass eine von den Passagieren, ein Fräulein Eugenia, gestern beim Essen ihr eigenen Achselhöhle mit einem Löffel gefüttert hat. Jetzt wollen natürlich alle wissen, ob das stimmt und weil man ja nicht weiß, ob ein Mutant zugibt, dass er ein Mutant ist und sie sagt, dass sich der Koch das eingebildet hat, wollen plötzlich alle, dass sie sich auszieht. Und wie meistens, wenn viele Leute wollen, dass sich ein Fräulein auszieht und sie sich weigert, wird sie am Ende gezwungen und die ganze Schamhaftigkeit kann ihr auch nicht helfen. Und ob Du’s glaubst oder nicht, hat sie doch tatsächlich ein Maul unter dem Arm. Und da muss ich schon wieder an die Mutanten aus Marienburg denken, weil bis her ist mir das Fräulein gar nicht aufgefallen und hat, ganz im Gegenteil, recht normal gewirkt. Aber da sieht man’s halt wieder: gerade die, die besonders normal wirken, haben’s faustdick hinter den Ohren – oder unter den Armen. Jetzt, wo alle sehen können, dass mit ihr was nicht stimmt, wollen’s natürlich alle schon vorher gewusst haben und weil sie halt das kleine Maul hat, muss sie auch den Rembrandt umgebracht haben. Aber Mutant hin oder her, das Maul unter ihrem Arm ist viel zu klein für die Wunden, die der Bootsmann am Hals hat. Und Brynlin hat das auch gleich gesehen und die Mannschaft davon abhalten können, Fräulein Eugenie zu lynchen. Da ist dann noch viel diskutiert worden von wegen »Mutanten sind gefährlich und müssen auf jeden Fall umgebracht werden« und »sie ist doch recht harmlos und hat ja auch noch niemandem was getan«. left|thumb|Gerard DunpealUnd wie alle so an Deck stehen und streiten, fragt einer der Passagiere, der sich als Gérard Dunpeal vorstellt, den Kapitän, ob er einen geheimen Passagier aufgenommen hat oder ob er eine Kiste im Laderaum hat, die groß genug ist, für eine Person. Und ich denke mir noch: »der weiß doch was«, da geht die Sonne auf und plötzlich bewegt sich der Tote. Und da denke ich mir: »gute Nacht, und das am frühen morgen«, da wird der plötzlich ganz rot und fängt an, Blasen zu werfen. Und während alle noch schauen, was mit dem Toten los ist, fängt der mit einem Mal ganz von alleine an, zu brennen bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist. Und gerade haben wir noch gedacht, dass das Fräulein, das als ihre eigenen Bauchrednerpuppe auftreten kann, ein Problem ist. Der Bretone erklärt uns nämlich, dass er jetzt ganz sicher ist, dass ein Vampir für den Tod des Bootsmanns verantwortlich ist und dass die Chancen recht gut stehen, dass der immer noch an Bord ist und sich nur versteckt. {C}Du kannst Dir vorstellen, dass das die Stimmung nicht gerade hebt. Wir machen uns also alle auf die Suche nach dem Vampir. {C}Wir sind noch nicht lange unter Deck, da ruft von oben einer, dass uns eine Flotte entgegen kommt. Wir gehen also wieder rauf, um zu sehen, wer da auf uns zukommt und es dauert nicht lange, bis wir von einem von der Mannschaft erfahren, dass das ›Strigani‹ sind, die da kommen. Ich hab’ von denen vorher noch nie was gehört, aber der Bretone scheint sich auszukennen. Er erklärt uns, dass das Flusszigeuner sind. Die kommen aus einer Gegend, die früher mal ein eigenes Land war und ›Strigos‹ geheißen hat. Und dort waren auch die ›Strigeu‹ – Vampire. Da heißt es natürlich, vorsichtig sein, weil es ist schon ein recht merkwürdiger Zufall, dass die ›Strigani‹ genau jetzt kommen, wo bei uns ein Vampir an Bord war. Aber man will ja auch niemandem was unterstellen. Aber zum Glück müssen wir das auch nicht, weil der Bretone scheint die Sache ganz gut im Griff zu haben und unterhält sich auch gleich mit einem von den Strigani, als die nahe genug sind. thumb|298px|Strigany FlotillaDer Mann, Aziz, will zwar eigentlich niemanden auf sein Schiff lassen, aber weil es halt doch ein recht komischer Zufall ist und er, wie’s scheint, keinen Ärger will, erlaubt er es dann doch. Aber erlauben will er es nur vier Leuten, was ich ja eigenartig finde, aber gut. Ich muss ja auch nicht unbedingt da rüber. Aber Brodas, Olvin und Max gehen mit dem Bretonen auf das Strigani-Boot. Und da sind die dann eine ganze Weile. Und ich frage mich schon: »was brauchen die denn so lange da drüben«, da seh’ ich, wie die Strigani plötzlich anfangen, die Planke, die zu unserem Boot rüber geht, einzuziehn und den Anker zu lichten. Und wie ich den Strigani frage, was er da macht, weil doch unsere Freunde noch drüben sind, das sagt der einfach, dass die bestimmt schon tot sind. Da geht mir aber die Galle über. Aber verprügeln kann ich den Kerl nicht, weil der gerade dabei ist, mit meinen Freunden wegzufahren. Also greife ich mir eine von den Stangen, die an der Reling festgemacht sind, so eine mit Haken dran, die die Bootsmänner hernehmen, wenn sie das Boot an die richtige Stelle beim Anlegen ziehen und hänge die an der Reling vom Strigani-Boot ein. {C}Kaum hab’ ich das gemacht, da kommt auch schon Max aufs Deck und schreit, dass da unten Vampire sind. So eine Schweinerei! Und ich kann gar nichts machen, weil ich ja das Boot festhalten muss. Zum Glück kommt Brynlin und hilft mir, weil, weißt Du, es ist gar nicht einfach, so ein Boot festzuhalten, vor allem, weil der Hund versucht, sich wieder loszumachen. left|thumbDer Elf, der ja auch auf unserem Boot geblieben ist, springt jetzt plötzlich auf das Strigani-Boot und läuft Max und Olvin entgegen, die schon wieder in Richtung Luke unterwegs sind, weil Brodas und der Bretone immer noch nicht da sind und wohl Hilfe brauchen. Und während die da unten um ihr Leben kämpfen und Brynlin und ich das Boot festhalten, meint der Verbrecher Aziz nur: »Es ist nicht gut, sie zu erzürnen«. Natürlich habe ich gekocht vor Wut, nur machen konnt’ ich halt nichts, weil ich meine ganze Kraft gebraucht hab’, das Strigani-Boot am Wegfahren zu hindern – und die von Brynlin gleich dazu. {C}Wir stehen also an der Reling und legen uns ins Zeug und hoffen auf das Beste, da sehen wir, wie aus der Luke vom Strigani-Boot eine Fledermaus geflogen kommt. Offenbar bedeutet das, dass es unseren Freunden unter Deck gelungen ist, den Vampiren zumindest gehörig einzuheizen, weil Aziz auf einmal recht umgänglich wird und sich entschuldigt. Er behauptet, dass er nur versucht, sein Volk zu beschützen. Angeblich gibt es einen Waffenstillstand zwischen denen und den Vampiren und solange sie ihnen Unterschlupf gewähren, werden sie nicht angegriffen. Versteh’ mich nicht falsch, ich kann schon verstehen, dass er Angst hat, umgebracht zu werden und deswegen die Vampire nicht angreift, wenn sie sich bei ihm einnisten. Aber es ist doch was ganz Anderes, als wenn man so tut, als wenn man keine Ahnung hätte, worum es geht, wenn einem von Vampiren erzählt wird und dann auch noch Fremde aufs eigene Boot lässt und nicht ein Wort sagt, von den Vampiren, die im eigenen Keller schlafen. {C}Na ja, zum Glück ist ja nichts Schlimmeres passiert. Aber wenn wir mehr Kämpfer an Bord gehabt hätten … {C}Mach’ Dir bitte nicht allzu viele Sorgen, mir geht es gut und verletzt bin ich auch nicht. Mit ein bisschen Glück haben wir noch ein paar ruhige Tage bevor wir nach Altdorf kommen. Ich schreibe Dir wieder, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe uns hoffe wie immer, dass Euer Dorf vom Chaos verschont bleibt. Xenia Aus den Aufzeichnungen von Brodas aus Imcak, Kislev. Niedergeschrieben von Erudal dem schriftkundigen Elfen. Der Vampirjäger und ich sind schwer verletzt. Diese verdammten Blutsauger. Der Kapitän schlägt vor, dass wir einen kurzen Umweg in ein nahegelegenes Dorf machen um dort die Mutantin zu übergeben. Soll mir recht sein. Und um Heilung zu bitten -- soll mir noch mehr recht sein. Gerard wird der Sache aber nachgehen -- ein Anführer der Vampire soll hier in der Gegend sein. Er glaubt aber, der Anführer sei nicht dabei gewesen. Schade. Wir fahren in Seitenarm des Reiks, zu Pfeifeldorf. Erudal und ich bleiben an Deck, die anderen gehen in die Taverne "Nasse Pfeife" um Heiler zu suchen. Der Wirt erwähnt dort dann gleich den Kreuzzug -- er hoffe, dass wir nicht auf der Suche nach ihm sind. Die Freunde erzählen ihm kurz die Geschichte über den Vampir. Der Sigmarpriester des Dorfes ist mit dem Großteil des Dorfes mit dem Kreuzzug mit. Sie sind durch den Drakwald in Richtung Altdorf gezogen, vor einer Woche war das, sie sind vmtl noch nicht so weit gekommen. Gut so. Aber der Gelehrte des Dorfes, Johannes Gebhart, ist hier geblieben. Man könne bei den von Speyers um Audienz bitten -- das sind die lokalen Herrscher und anscheinend gute Menschen. Na wenn wir uns da nicht schon so manches mal getäuscht haben. Der Heiler habe südlich des Dorfes gewohnt, der Meierhof südwestlich. Mehrere Hundertschaften ziehen bereits mit -- so eine Art Leibgarde hat der Junge stets um sich. Nicht gut. Als die Freunde wieder aus der Taverne rauskommen, stehen schon rund 20 Weghüter bereit und wollen die Mutantin und Olwin mitnehmen. Dieser Zwerg, was der uns immer für Umstände macht. So klein und so große Probleme. Zwei weitere kommen an Board und nehmen Erudal und mich mit. Wir werden dem Verwalter vorgeführt. Olwin hat sich eine super Geschichte einfallen lassen: Er wird ab jetzt Morgrim genannt, es sei eine Verwechslung. Nach einer guten Stunde werden war in einen Raum geführt, wo uns Typ hinter dem Schreibtisch erwartet: "Was ist eure Geschichte? Kleine Betrüger also." Max erzählt die Geschichte von den Vampiren. "Ihr seid also nicht Olwin Silverbeard, unter dem Namen seid ihr auf dem Schiff eingetragen." "Nein, das muss ein Missverständnis sein." Der Stadtwalter Zecharius Lauer sei ein Mann der Vernunft -- er könnte unsere Begnadigung beschleunigen. Eine Kleinigkeit im Dorf müsste untersucht werden. Dann bekämen wir vielleicht ein paar Goldstücke. Die Angelegenheit ist das verschwundene Huhn der Frau Gertrud -- na super, ein Hendl. Wir sollen uns halt einen Tag damit beschäftigen -- na wenigstens nicht länger. Gertrud wohnt im Nordosten der Stadt. Er gibt uns noch einen Schreiber Dwali Runeborn, ein Zwerg, zur Seite, der unsere Taten dokumentiert. Wir gehen zur Gertrud... "Habt ihr meinen Hund gesehen?" fragt uns ein kleiner Junge... "Glatzkopf heißt er..." Nein, haben wir nicht. Gertruds Haus ist ein ziemliches Flickwerk, sie steht eh schon vor dem Haus, knapp 2m groß, um die 50, versucht die Schmierereien auf ihrem Haus zu entfernen (pro Kreuzzug Slogans). Beim Haus im Westen herrscht reges Treiben, da wird irgendwas gereinigt. Wir stellen uns vor, wir sind da, um das Huhn zu suchen. "Ihr seid gar nicht von hier!" Max bequatscht die Tante. Sie zeigt uns den Hühnerkäfig -- irgendeiner hat die Henne aus dem geschlossenen Käfig gestohlen. Der Kreuzzug kann es nicht gewesen sein, da der schon Tage vorher weitergezogen ist. Sie beschreibt uns die Henne, eines Morgens war sie weg -- in der Nacht gestohlen. Daneben ist der Hof des alten Eisen -- der hat keine Hühner. Sie wolle den Dieb zur Rechenschaft gezogen wissen. Gertrude fällt aber niemand ein, der ihr feindschaftlich gesonnen gewesen wäre. Wir schauen uns den Hühnerstall an. Erudal sieht ein Bündel, von Fliegen umkreist. Eine kleine dünne Blutspur führt aus dem Käfig raus. Die führen zum Nachbargrundstück. Der Elf hat vielleicht gute Augen! Ich bin immer wieder froh, ihn getroffen zu haben... Wir folgen der Spur zum alten Eisen: Erudal entdeckt violette Stoffreste auf dem Zaun des alten Eisen -- dort beginnen die Felder und die Spur endet. Der alte Eisen hockt am Boden und sät, tut auch Kieselsteine in den Boden. Der Boden muss hier sehr gut sein, wenn sogar aus Steinen etwas wird… Er sieht und hört offensichtlich sehr schlecht. Aber er habe ein Stück Stoff gefunden, violett und ein in Gold gestickter Löwe drauf. Er will einen Taubenkuchen dafür. Wir gehen in die Taverne, zu dem Wirt Jochen Schrot... In der Taverne: Gut gekleidetes Paar sitzt drinnen, wir bestellen Bier und wollen einen Kuchen kaufen. Da drüben sitzt die Tante, die den Kuchen macht mit dem Büttel Herrn Netyz der Speyers. In einer halben Stunde können wir uns den Kuchen abholen. Der Wirt erzählt, dass ihm auch ein Hund abhanden gekommen ist. Es gehe so ein Gerücht um, Tiere verschwinden, vielleicht so ein Blutkult, der sie opfert... Aber die Leute reden halt... Netyz fragt, was wir schon rausgefunden haben. Netyz und sein Kollege patrouillieren nämlich nächtens -- vor 4 Nächten war etwas seltsames: Er hat seinen Assistenten Walter getroffen, was seltsam ist, da er keinen Dienst hatte, er hat seltsam reagiert und ist dann weggegangen. Er ist zZ in der Ratsstube anzutreffen. Der kleine Hans Obermaier ist der Junge mit dem verlorenen Hund. Sie bringt uns in der Zwischenzeit den Kuchen. Wir bringen dem alten Eisen seinen Kuchen und bekommen von ihm den Stofffetzen… Wir gehen zum Rathaus. Der Junge sucht immer noch seinen Hund. Vor ein paar Tagen ist er verschwunden. Vor 4 Tagen vermutlich. Im Rathaus: "Guten Tag! Ich bin hier der Vogt!" Er reagiert extrem verschlossen, als wir den nächtlichen Vorfall erwähnen. Wir sollen zu seinen Amtsstunden kommen. Wir setzen ihn unter Druck, jetzt redet er: Einer der Speyers (Lennhart) ist mit einem Huhn unterm Arm unterwegs gewesen. Wir können das gerne auch Lukas Speyer fragen, er werde das bestätigen. Der Vogt kennt dieses Wappen nicht. Er hatte Dienst, als er den Speyer gesehen hat. Das widerspricht aber der Aussage des Büttels. Wir gehen zu dem Gelehrten Johannes Gebhart, vielleicht weiß der was über Wappen. Er ist sehr freundlich in bittet uns hinein. Er sei eigentlich Mathematiker, sieht aber aus wie ein Philosoph. Vielleicht ein mathematischer Philosoph? Nein, das würde ja keinen Sinn ergeben, sowas gibt's sicher nicht… Das Kleidungsstück sei sehr teuer, violett sei nämlich immer teuer. Es ist sehr altertümlich gewoben, vor mehr als 100 Jahren war das üblich, es ist ein altes Stück Kleidung. Ein paar Tage vor seinem Selbstmord hat Kaspar Schmitt ein Wappenbuch ausgeliehen. Vor 4 Tagen hat sich der verheiratete Bäcker erhängt. Kein Brief, seine Frau hat ihn gefunden, mitten in der Stube erhängt. Er wohnt dort, wo die Leute was gesäubert haben -- in der Nähe von Gertrude. Wir werden versuchen, das Buch zurückzuholen und wir bringen ihm das dann zurück. Erudal fragt noch, wer der ältere Bruder ist. Lennhart ist der ältere, er wird der neue Graf. Vielleicht aber kein so sanfter Herrscher. Lukas sei ein Feingeist und vermutlich der bessere Graf. Gehen in die Taverne essen. Gehen zum Verwalter und liefern Zwischenbericht ab. Der Verwalter sagt, die Nacht mit dem Speyer sei die Nacht in der sich der Bäcker umgebracht hat. Gibt uns ein Schreiben, mit dem wir in das Haus reinkommen können. Gehen zum Haus von Casper Schmitt. Die Witwe lässt uns ins Haus. Sehr nett. Er hatte neuen Glauben gefunden, wollte dem Kind nach Altdorf folgen. Na super, wieder ein Verrückter. Sie aber habe nicht zugestimmt. Wenigstens. Streit. Kurze zeit später habe er sich mit einem der jüngeren Speyers getroffen, er hat sie weg geschickt. Sie habe sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einer Frau eines Sigmar Priester getroffen. Das Arbeitszimmer war durchwühlt. Brodas erkennt, dass die Holzfasern nach oben zeigen, er also an einem Seil nach oben gezogen wurde. In seinem Arbeitszimmer finden wir sehr viele Pamphlete ***(Infozettel bitte einfügen)*** pro Kreuzzug, Rezept für Schlafmittel inkl Rechnung, und einen Brief von Lennharts Assistenten Wendell Ott. "Hollenbach" steht auch noch drauf, in der Handschrift des Bäckers. Seine Frau wisse aber nichts von seinem Heraldik-Interesse. Er war nie in Marienburg, habe kein Schlafmittel verwendet und der Tisch war auch nicht gedeckt. Wir gehen etwas ratlos wieder zu Johannes Gebhart... Dort: Der Bäcker habe das Buch schon längst wieder zurückgebracht. Erwähnen den Namen "Hollenbach", nach 10 min suchen kommt der Gelehrte zurück: ***Infozettel*** Hollenbach war eine Vampir Familie, ***Rest vom infozettel.*** Na super, wieder ein Vampir. Wir gehen zum Lauer... Es wird dunkel, Lauer und der Büttel sind schon da, andere Adlige auch schon und ein Blonder mit feinen Gesichtszügen: "Lukas von Speyer mein Name... Mein Bruder könnte einem Blutkult angehören, er ist im Mausoleum um dunkle Rituale zu vollziehen. Wir müssen zum Mausoleum! Keine Zeit!" Wir bekommen unsere Waffen zurück. Na endlich. Lukas, der Büttel, ser Assistent und zwei Adlige rennen mit uns zum Friedhof... Lukas sperrt die Gruft auf und wir gehen nach unten. Verwesung liegt in der Luft -- ist ja schließlich auch eine Gruft. In der Grabkammer: Am Boden Tierkadaver, Körper auf steinernem Tisch, über den Körper gebeugt eine zweite Gestalt: "So, ich wurde also betrogen, vor euch steht ***(Spruch bitte Toni einfügen).***" Skelette greifen von hinten an! Der Vampir tötet gleich den ersten Adligen, der zweite schreit nach einem kräftigen Biss in den Hals auf… Mit Müh und Not schaffen die Gefährten es, die Gegner zur Strecke zu bringen als plötzlich von der Decke Fledermäuse runterfliegen. Fledermäuse, Vampire, war da nicht was? Genau! Am Boden angekommen verwandeln sie sich in Vampire und fordern den niedergestreckten Artgenossen. Wir treten zur Seite -- sie sind zu viele, und die Wunden an meinem Körper beginnen bei ihrem Anblick schmerzhaft zu pochen -- und überlassen ihnen den verletzten Blutsauger. Sind wir hier in einen Bruderkrieg getraten? Als sie von uns schreiten: "Erzittert sterbliche, denn das Zeitalter der tausend Throne wird kommen!" Sie verschwinden mit dem Körper von Hollbach. Die optimistischen Skelette hauen noch mal zu und fallen dann aber auch zusammen... Am Tisch liegt ein komplett weißer Typ, Augen im Schrecken aufgerissen und am Hals zwei Einstiche... Wir pflocken ihn und trennen ihm den Kopf ab. Bei allen anderen, die gebissen wurden, machen wir das gleiche. Hat uns Lukas benutzt? Warum wurde der Vampir betrogen? Von Lukas? Wir wachen bei den Körperteilen bis zum nächsten Morgen... Habe dennoch gut geschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen im Rauthaus: Lukas ist wieder da, mit einigen Leuten und bedankt sich bei uns. Wir bekommen 10 gk als Belohnung. Bevor wir unser eigentliches Ziel -- den Kreuzzug -- weiterverfolgen, lassen wir uns noch etwas von Patrick heilen. Vor unserem Aufbruch erzählen wir auch noch Gebhart die ganze Geschichte, der mit offen stehendem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen den detaillierten Ausführungen von Max lauscht... Hörner in der Nacht Liebe Schwester, Ein Lächeln entkommt mir, wenn ich daran denke, wie sehr es mir hilft Dir Briefe zu schreiben – obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob du noch atmest, singst, lachst und die magischen Winde webst oder nur ein trauriger Haufen Knochen von Dir geblieben ist, zertrümmert von den Äxten der Chaosdiener und Dein Geist bei den Ahnen. thumb|left|238px|Erudal StargazeMeine seltsamen Gefährten folgen dem irrgeleiteten Kreuzzug in den Draakwald. Ich versuche aufgeschlossen zu sein, wie du es mir gelehrt hast...aber Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen wie der Wald aussieht, wie er riecht....ganz einfach wie fremd er sich anfühlt nachdem die Menschen in Massen durch ihn durchgezogen sind. Wir trafen interessante Menschen, die auf allen vieren Richtung Altdorf kriechen. Ich habe nicht verstanden warum sie es tun, bewundere aber entweder ihre Ausdauer oder bemitleide ihren Wahn...ich muss wohl noch etwas über sie nachdenken. Die Kriecher wurden einen Tag vor unserem Treffen von dem Kreuzzug überholt. Meine neuen Freunde berauschen sich am Gefühl der besser verlaufenden Jagd. So eindrucksvoll dieser Wald ist, er verbirgt auch Schrecken in seinen Tiefen. Immer wieder hören wir unmenschliche Schreie, Schatten huschen durchs Unterholz. Meine Wunden bereiten mir Probleme, ich versuche mir die sture Gelassenheit der Bärtigen anzueignen wenn es um solche Sachen geht....aber ich scheitere daran, jeder Schritt löst einen kleinen Schmerz aus und ruft mir leise zu wie vergänglich, wie zerbrechlich alles ist. Brodesch hat mir auf die Schulter geklopft (schmerzhaft) und mir etwas von seinem Lieblingsgetränk angeboten (übelriechend, erinnert etrwas an die Alchemie der Zwerge und Menschen). Ich weiß, auf seine Art will er mich trösten, ich vermute es auf jeden Fall....ich glaube der gebrannte Saft hilft den Menschen zu vergessen wie schnell es aus sein kann....vielleicht irre ich mich auch und es steckt eine Art Reise-Ritual dahinter, eine Ritual das Zwerge und Menschen teilen um sich an ihre gemeinsame Geschichte zu erinnern...wer kann es schon sagen? thumb|252pxAuf einer Anhöhe haben wir eine Holz-Festung entdeckt. Eigentlich ein Gasthaus, aber genau das Richtige für die Nacht, wie man mir versichert. Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen nachts auf ein Holzbrett oder eine Steinquader zu starren, aber angesichts der Geräusche, die wir hörten, werde ich mich nicht beschweren. Die ganze Anlage ist verlassen, der Kreuzzug war hier und hat alles mitgenommen was zu gebrauchen war: Nahrung genauso wie die Menschen, die sich hier eine Leben aufgebaut haben. thumb|left|112pxUnser verlassenes Wirtshaus bekommt noch mehr Besuch: Eine Kutsche mit einem Priester – Vater (seine Kinder tun mir leid) Johannes Seibald, begleitet von zwei Kriegern und einem jungen Burschen (Sohn, Lehrling, Sklave?) werden mit uns die Nacht hier verbringen. Die Wächter finden einen unseres Volkes bei einer rascher Durchsuchung. Einer der glorreichen Kithband hat sich unter eine Bett verborgen. Ich bin erleichtert, auch wenn er mir nicht allzu freundliche Blicke wegen meiner Reisegesellschaft zuwirft. Im Geiste höre ich Deine Stimme wie Du mit den Ältesten streitest. „Wir müssen gemeinsam gegen das Chaos kämpfen! Alle Finger müssen eine Faust bilden, eine Pfeil braucht Eisen genauso wie Holz und Feder, einzeln finden wir nur den Tod!“ Ich vermisse Deine Leidenschaft und Deine gefühlvollen Ansprachen. Wo war ich? Ach ja: Der kundige Krieger wird mit uns Wache halten. Lorinok ist auch verletzt, vor zwei Tagen wurden er und seine Gefährten von Tiermenschen angriffen....nur er überlebte. Ich sehe die Trauer in seinen Augen, Trauer vertraut wie ein alter Freund. Auch die Hammerträger und Kometenverehrer (Was für ein Omen!) sind nicht mehr komplett. Ihre Freunde wurden von Banditen gemeuchelt, andere haben sich den Waleniten (habe das Wort nicht ganz verstanden, ist entweder eine Religion oder eine Schule) angeschossen. So viel Leid, so viel Schmerz....Das Schöne scheint in diesen dunklen Tage nur die Ferne der Vergangenheit zu funkeln. „Jemand macht das Tor auf!“ Xenjas Schrei hat mich aus unruhigen Träumen gerissen. Vom Chaos Befleckte drängen in den Hof und wollen Blut. Tapfer schmeißen sich alle in das Kampfgetümmel, ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben und mit meiner Magie zu helfen (bitte lach nicht, liebe Schwester). Gemeinsam sind wir siegreich und drängen die Mutanten-Brut zurück, Stahl, Pfeil, und Magie lassen sie zurückweichen. Der Sieg ist unser, eine kurze Verschnaufpause – doch was ist das? Ein Horn erklingt, dann noch eines. Im Dunklen sehe ich wie Lorinoks Augen sich weiten. Tiermenschen! Schlamm und Blut Da haben wir erstmal blöd geschaut, wir und die Mutanten, sofern man sich bei denen sicher sein konnte. Aber irgendwie waren sich dann alle ohne Worte einig, dass es wohl besser sei, sich gegen die Tiermenschen zu verteidigen, anstatt sich gegenseitig weiter die Schädel einzuschlagen. Der einzige, der aus dem Hintergrund brüllt, wir sollten weiter kämpfen, ist der fette Sigmarpfaffe, aber der wird soagr von seinen eigenen Männern ignoriert. Aber weiter kämpfen werden wir ohnehin bald müssen. Olwin brüllt "Macht das Tor zu" und wir versuchen so gut es geht, uns auf die Verteidigung unserer kleinen Festung vorzubereiten, doch viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht, bevor die Tiermenschen auf sie zu stürmen.